


Sugar and Spice

by kisahawklin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bathtubs, Community: non_mcsmooch, First Kiss, Food, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-06
Updated: 2009-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Evan gets home from melting-glacier-planet, Radek knows just the thing for a pick-me-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar and Spice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gblvr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/gifts).



When Evan gets home from the planet armageddon, the one that takes four of their scientists by way of melting glacier, he doesn't think he's ever going to stop shaking. Even without being dunked the way SGA-1 was, he feels like he'll never be warm again.

He commandeers one of the empty sets of quarters with a bathtub (he should have moved when McKay first found them, but he's stubborn and likes his balcony more). After half an hour, draining the tub whenever the temperature gets below scalding and running more hot water, there's a chime at the door.

"Who is it?" Evan yells over his shoulder. He hadn't told anyone he's up here, and no one called for him on the radio.

_"Radek,"_ comes the answer, and while Evan is curious enough to know why Radek hunted him down, he's not willing to get out of his nice warm tub and out into the freezing cold air to let him in.

"Come on in!" he shouts, sinking a little lower in the tub.

The door opens on Radek, a tray with two mugs in his hands. He hesitates at the threshold for a moment, and Evan waves him in, inviting him to sit on the bed with a swish of his hand.

Radek ignores the bed, marching straight over to the bath, pulling the ottoman from the armchair with him. Evan tries not to flail as he positions himself as modestly as possible, positioning one hip on the bottom of the tub and bringing his knee up. He feels oddly like a mermaid.

"I heard you nearly froze to death on the glacier planet," Radek says without preamble.

Evan shrugs. "Nowhere near as bad as Sheppard's team."

Radek clucks his tongue and Evan can't help but smile at the mother hen attitude. "There is no contest for who is hurt the worst," he says. "You did not receive a silver medal and lack of medical care because you weren't dunked in freezing cold water like McKay."

Evan laughs. "I know, I know. They told us how to manage it and sent us on our way. They've got enough to do, what with McKay, the team, and the four corpses in the morgue."

Radek winces. Evan hadn't known Radek was friends with any of them. "Sorry, doc."

"S'okay," Radek says. "Peter was a long time friend."

"Lamshan?" Evan asks. "The geologist?"

Radek looks at Evan funny, and Evan backpedals furiously. "Right, of course, I'm sure you all have you know, department meetings or-"

Radek rolls his eyes. "He was an intimate." He shrugs, lowers his eyes. "Some time ago."

Evan's not sure what to do with that piece of news. He's had inklings about Radek before, subtle hints in conversation, the blind eye he turns to Sheppard being the gayest thing since rainbow toe socks.

Evan's happy to turn a blind eye as well, since he's willing play on either side of the fence, though he doesn't advertise. There's no point; he's second in command, so that leaves Sheppard (hell no, on so many levels it hurts) and the scientists, most of whom are not acquainted with regular hygiene.

Even Radek can forget to bathe if inspiration strikes, which it does with frightening regularity around here. He's looking a little disheveled this evening, as a matter of fact.

"I'm sorry," Evan finally mumbles, after the awkward pause in which he tries to find an appropriate comment for the situation.

"Thank you," Radek says primly, and Evan smiles. There is a heavenly smell coming out of the mugs Radek's brought, and it's taken this long to waft over to Evan's nose.

"What is that?"

"I thought you might have ignored the advice about warm liquids," Radek says, and Evan glances up at the ceiling. Radek tuts at him. "Yes, well, this is something you will like, not like that awful _Bilsaimun_ tea."

Radek turns the tray, presenting one of the cups to Evan. "Drinking chocolate," he says, and nods for Evan to take a sip. There's a layer of whipped cream on top, but when he tips the cup to look in it, the rich chocolate peeks out from underneath. He takes a sip. The hot chocolate is thicker than he expected - and it has some heat in it, something that Evan doesn't notice until it starts to build and his throat feels like it's on fire.

"You," he says, coughing, "what did you put in this?"

"Something to warm you up from the inside," Radek says, smirking. He takes a sip out of his own cup, leaving a whip cream mustache on his top lip.

Evan reaches out and wipes half of it away with his thumb, the impulse stronger than the _oh shit_ that follows half a second later.

The surprise on Radek's face is priceless, and Evan grins, laughter already coming up from his guts in a deep, booming rumble. It gets cut short, because Radek turns his head, sticks his tongue out, and licks the foam off Evan's thumb.

Evan feels like someone's punched him in the chest - all the air gone from his lungs without so much as a by your leave. He can feel his mouth drop open, a millimeter at a time, as if the space around the bathtub is caught in a time dilation field. His mind's racing though, telling him to get up, lean forward, just _do_ something already.

He puts his hands on the edge of the tub and heaves himself half out of the water, biceps straining to hold himself up high enough to get his mouth on an even plane with Radek's.

He leans in a tiny bit, heart beating triple-time against his ribs, hoping Radek meets him halfway, because he's going to make a complete fool of himself by falling out of the tub in a minute.

Radek's gaze travels down Evan's body and back up to his mouth. Evan already felt like he was on fire; now he feels like he might spontaneously combust. Radek puts his hands on Evan's shoulders. No pressure, just the lightest touch, and then the warmth of Radek's thumb sweeping over his collarbone.

Evan leans forward a little more, as far as he can without pitching forward, and Radek finally indulges him, settling his mouth on Evan's as lightly as he settled his hands on Evan's shoulders. Evan has no ability to move into the kiss, to move anywhere, in fact, and Radek takes advantage with more teasing slowness than Evan would have ever given him credit for.

He kisses Evan's top lip first, and then his bottom, tracing the swell with his tongue, and never letting Evan's tongue chase him down. It doesn't take long before his mouth moves across Evan's jaw, and down his neck, and Evan can't move, can't do anything but hold himself still and take it, waiting for Radek to finish with him so he can exact some revenge.

Radek places his teeth on the thick band of muscle on top of Evan's shoulder, not a bite, precisely, but a marking of the spot for later, one that makes Evan's skin tingle with anticipation. He turns his head and presses a kiss into Radek's hair.

Radek jumps at the touch, bringing his head up smack into Evan's chin, knocking him off balance and making him splash back into the tub. Radek's already apologizing by the time Evan surfaces again, but Evan just laughs and tugs on his arm, pulling him into the tub, clothes and all.

"Time for a bath, Radek," Evan says, wiping the last traces of whipped cream off Radek's lips. "Your mouth is filthy."

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by the inestimable [](http://silverraven.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**silverraven**](http://silverraven.dreamwidth.org/). For [](http://gblvr.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**gblvr**](http://gblvr.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://non-mcsmooch.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**non_mcsmooch**](http://non-mcsmooch.dreamwidth.org/). I hope this makes up for [Phylactery](http://archiveofourown.org/works/19128), at least a little bit.


End file.
